Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 113
Burning, Seething Soul! Scar-Red Nova Dragon is the one-hundredth and thirteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack continues his Duel against the Familiar of Scar-Red Nova, "The Crimson Devil", in an attempt to gain new power. However, Jack and the Devil's Servant exchange blows, bringing Jack's Life Points down to a paltry amount. Yet Jack, seeking victory, succeeds in creating a new strategy. Then, the Crimson Devil's Servant tells Jack of his true goal, to use Jack to revive his Master, Scar-Red Nova.]] As Jack creates a new strategy, the Familiar becomes increasingly angry and continually tries to win by tossing Jack into the darkness. Jack discovers his burning soul, and absorbs Scar-Red Nova into "Scar-Red Nova Dragon". Featured Duels Jack vs Familiar of the Crimson Devil ...continued from previous episode. Jack's turn Jack Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (ATK:1300), he then sends it to the Graveyard along with "Big Piece Golem" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK:3000). Jack attacks the Familiar of Scar-Red Nova directly, but the Familiar activates "Yomi Boat Watchman's" effect and Special Summons "Yomi Frontier Guard" (ATK:0) from his Graveyard. This causes the effect of "Yomi Ghoul" to activate and Destroy "Yomi Frontier Ghoul", this in turn activate the effect of "Yomi Frontier Ghoul"; which ends the Battle Phase and 800 points of damage to Jack (Jack:1600 → 800 Life Points). Familiar's turn Familiar of Scar-Red Nova passes his turn without playing a card. Jack's turn Jack declares a direct attack with "Red Dragon Archfiend", but the Familiar activates "Yomi Boat Watchmen's" effect again and special summons "Yomi Frontier Guard" from his Graveyard (ATK:0). This causes the effect of "Yomi Ghoul" to activate and destroy "Yomi Frontier Guard" which causes "Yomi Frontier Guard's" effect to activate inflicting 800 points of damage to Jack. However, Jack responds by special summoning "Extra Veiler" (ATK:600) whose effect causes the Familiar to take the damage that Jack would've taken (Familiar:4000 → 3200 Life Points). Jack sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. The effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" activates and destroys "Extra Veiler" since it didn't attack. Familiar's turn The Familiar sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's turn Jack draws his card, the Familiar then activates "Battle Mania" which causes all the monsters Jack controls to attack this turn. Jack summons "Synchro Gunner" (ATK:0). Jack then uses the effect of "Synchro Gunner" which lets him remove from play "Red Dragon Archfiend" and inflict 600 points of damage to the Familiar (Familiar:3200 → 2600 Life Points), the effect of "Synchro Gunner" also causes Jack to skip his Battle Phase; thus making the effect of "Battle Mania" useless. Jack continues his turn by activating "Nightmare Archfiends", tributing his "Synchro Gunner" and special summon 3 "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" on the Familiar's side of the field (ATK:2000). These tokens cause the effect of "Yomi Ghoul" to activate, destroying each of them, the effect of the "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" activate and each inflict 800 points of damage to the Familiar (Familiar:2600 → 200 Life Points). Jack then ends his turn. Familiar's turn The Familiar removes from Play "Yomi Ghoul", "Yomi Frontier Guard" and "Yomi Boat Watchman" to special summon "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl" (ATK:3800). "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coat" attacks Jack directly, but Jack activates "Screen of Red" which negates the attack. The Familiar then uses the effect of "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coat" to destroy "Screen of Red" and inflict 600 points of damage to Jack (Jack:800 → 200 Life Points). The Familiar then activates "Magical Martial Law" to destroy the 3 "Bewitched Butterflies" in his hand. The Familiar then ends his turn Jack's turn During Standby Phase, the other effect of "Synchro Gunner" which lets him return "Red Dragon Archfiend" to his field. Jack uses the effect of the "Create Resonator" in his hand which allows him to special summon it when he controls a Synchro Monster (ATK:800), he then normal summons "Attack Gainer" (ATK:0). Jack then sends "Create Resonator", "Attack Gainer" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" so he can Synchro Summon "Scar-Red Nova Dragon" (ATK:3500). The effect of "Scar-Red Nova Dragon" then activates allowing it to gain 500 ATK for each Tuner in Jack's Graveyard, since Jack has 4 Tuners in his Graveyard ("Dark Resonator", "Extra Veiler", "Create Resonator" and "Attack Gainer") "Scar-Red Nova Dragon" gains 2000 Attack Points (ATK:3500 → 5500). Jack attacks "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coat" with "Scar-Red Nova Dragon and destroys it (Familiar:200 → 0 Life Points). Jack wins.